2015/October
October 1 At AHS: Hotel Lot Studios: Press Conference in Century City :Main article: TV Week 10-1-15 At AHS Fox Lot Studios Press Conference in Century City 001.jpg 10-1-15 At AHS Fox Lot Studios Press Conference in Century City 002.jpg 10-1-15 At AHS Fox Lot Studios Press Conference in Century City 003.jpg 10-1-15 TV Week Magazine 001.jpeg 10-1-15 TV Week Magazine 002.jpeg October 2 Instagram :"@TomFord S/S 16 Fashion Film directed by Nick Knight. #TFWSS16" 10-2-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"(Me today) LEAVE ME ALONE I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MEETING WITH A CROISSANT. Missing my sis and @brandonmaxwell" 10-2-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"The first time Tom Ford and Nick Knight worked together, I got to be there. ��" :".@tomford Love you Tom, love you Nick. love you Nile. Beautiful day filming w/ 3 talented, brilliant, & CHIC gentlemen. #TomFord #TFWSS16" :"Give me just one chance, and I will show you love like no other ����" Leaving Fox Studios in Beverly Hills 10-2-15 Leaving Fox Studios in Beverly Hills 001.jpg October 3 Instagram :"When u show up to the party early to make sure it's perfect for Ryan Murphy because you love him so much you want everything to be just right." 10-3-15 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt by Sterile Boys, shorts by Levi's and a hat by Chanel. :"Some people just like to drink blood for fun. #ahspremiere #AHSfans #ahshotel" 10-3-15 Instagram 002.jpg AHS: Hotel: Premiere at Regal Cinema in LA Red Carpet 10-3-15 AHS Hotel Premiere at Regal Cinemas in LA 001.jpg 10-3-15 AHS Hotel Premiere at Regal Cinemas in LA 002.jpg 10-3-15 AHS Hotel Premiere at Regal Cinemas in LA 003.jpg 10-3-15 AHS Hotel Premiere at Regal Cinemas in LA 004.jpg 03-10-2015 AHS Hotel Premiere in Los Angeles, CA 005.jpg 03-10-2015 AHS Hotel Premiere in Los Angeles, CA 007.jpg 10-3-15 Extra 001.jpg 10-3-15 Access Hollywood 001.jpeg 10-3-15 Entertainment Tonight 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a gown by Brandon Maxwell and shoes by Brian Atwood. Leaving 10-3-15 Leaving Regal Cinemas in LA 002.jpg October 4 Twitter :"Can't believe I'm about to go to my 1st premiere as an actress! I couldn't be more honored to be a part of this talented magical cast ❤️" :"Some people just like to drink blood for fun. #ahspremiere #AHSfans #ahshotel https://instagram.com/p/8ZW_bFpFHW/" October 5 Instagram Arriving at LAX Airport in Los Angeles 10-5-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg 10-5-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Jan Taminiau, shoes by Alexander McQueen and a mobile case by Chanel. October 6 Instagram Twitter Arriving at JFK Airport in NYC 10-6-15 Arriving at JKF Airport in NYC 001.jpg 10-6-15 Arriving at JKF Airport in NYC 002.jpg 10-6-15 Arriving at JKF Airport in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a shorts by Levi's, shoes by Charlotte Olympia and sunglasses by Celine. Arriving at her apartment in NYC 10-6-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg Leaving her apartment in NYC 10-6-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 10-6-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Balenciaga. The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon :Main article: The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon 10-6-15 TSSJM 001.jpg 10-6-15 TSSJM 002.jpg 10-6-15 TSSJM 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Monse, earrings by Fallon and shoes by Brian Atwood. The Pomeroy Restaurant in NYC 10-6-15 Arriving at The Pomeroy Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg 10-6-15 Arriving at The Pomeroy Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg 10-6-15 Leaving The Pomeroy Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg 10-6-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 10-6-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 10-6-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a pink dress by MSGM, earrings by Fallon and shoes by Brian Atwood. October 7 Premiere: American Horror Story: Hotel. Episode 1 - "Checking In" *''Main Article: American Horror Story '' Episode 1 of American Horror Story: Hotel premiered today. AHS Hotel - Checking In 004.jpg AHS Hotel - Checking In 006.jpg AHS Hotel - Checking In 007.jpg AHS Hotel - Checking In 008.jpg AHS Hotel - Checking In 009.jpg AHS Hotel - Checking In 013.jpg AHS Hotel - Checking In 016.jpg AHS Hotel - Checking In 019.jpg AHS Hotel - Checking In 020.jpg AHS Hotel - Checking In 021.jpg AHS Hotel - Checking In 022.jpg Twitter Instagram Leaving her apartment in NYC 10-7-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 10-7-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket and studded boots by Altuzarra. Recording Studio in NYC 10-7-15 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 001.jpg October 8 Instagram Twitter October 9 Instagram 10-9-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :". @shewantsrevenge @AHSFX it's been a long time coming" October 10 Instagram Arriving at LaGuardia Airport in New York City 10-10-15 Leaving LaGuardia Airport in NYC 001.jpg 10-10-15 Leaving LaGuardia Airport in NYC 002.jpg Arriving at her apartment in New York City 10-10-2015 Leaving apartment in Chicago 003.jpg 10-10-2015 Leaving apartment in Chicago 001.jpg Columbus Citizens Foundation Gaga and her mother attended and Gaga performed La Vie en Rose. 10-10-2015 At Columbus Citizens Foundation's event in New York -Backstage-.jpg 10-10-2015 At Columbus Citizens Foundation's event in New York Performing La Vie En Rose 001.jpg 10-10-2015 At Columbus Citizens Foundation's event in New York Performing La Vie En Rose 002.jpg 10-10-2015 At Columbus Citizens Foundation's event in New York -Audience-.jpg October 11 Instagram Twitter :"Loved singing last night for my Italian American family, nothing like jazz to let out some of your blues ❤️" :"Love this joint in Queens. Polenta fries yum https://instagram.com/p/8tBChoyGWp/" October 12 October 13 October 14 October 15 October 16 October 17 October 18 October 19 October 20 October 21 October 22 October 23 October 24 October 25 October 26 October 27 October 28 October 29 October 30 October 31 Timeline